Seven Minutes Until Death
by Ettare
Summary: Ginny's been acting strange lately. She's getting irratble and prone to angy outburts. Now that she's found out the truth, she doesn't know what to do. HG RH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own no other reference to anything else.

* * *

Prologue

My room is a shivering breathy cold, but not as wintry as it is outside. We're having unusually strange weather here in St. Catchpole. I'm not really all that surprised, to tell you the truth. The day of the attack was the last day the sun really shined its warm golden rays anywhere over England. Now gray blankets of clouds are the only things that are seen in the distance, rolling over the hills and treetops of the shady forest behind the Burrow.

The glass of my window fogs as I breathe out a warm breath. That's the only thing that's warm about me anymore. Gooseflesh trails up and down my spine while small beads of water condensate on my window.

Shivering, I gaze sullenly out through the gloomy day and see Ron, Hermione, and Harry sitting on the dewy grass just below my window. Yes, you heard me right, Harry. Dumbledore finally let him come to stay here, at the Burrow. He let Hermione come, too, stating that times were far too dangerous and the muggleborns were at an even higher risk; now that Voldemort was back in power.

Some might call me foolish for saying his name without fear or remorse, but there are two things that I hate in this world: Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. I can hear your gasps. But it's true, I, Ginny Weasley, _hate_ Harry Potter.


	2. The Row

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own no other reference to anything else.

Author's Note: My thanks to voxenking for reviewing.

* * *

The Row  
  
The sun flittered through the open window and reflected off small particles of dust floating in the air. The room was darker than usual in the early morning light and the small redhead that lay in bed was gazing up at the cracked ceiling. The clock on her bedside table read, "Time for breakfast," but she was in no hurry to get up. Ever since her first year, she hated waking up in the mornings.  
  
Yes, when she was little she always looked forward to waking up, going outside to play, and then counting off one more day until she got to go to Hogwarts just like her big brothers. But now that she got there, she detested it.  
  
She was the youngest Weasley, the baby, the small, fragile child that would break if you reached out and touched it. Oh, how she loathed the feeling of being breakable. Because she wasn't, she wouldn't mind talking about what happened in her first year. It was just that; in her first year.  
  
Ginny reflected on the day before with a hazy look on her face. Her mother had come up the stairs and demanded that she come down and welcome Harry, but Ginny refused. Molly Weasley hadn't been at all pleased with her daughter's refusal and started shouting at her to be more polite. Ginny had merely blocked her out and finished up the last of her summer homework.  
  
Now she had nothing to do and a boy she hated living in the same house as her. Her predicament was just peachy. She felt anger bubble up inside her as she thought of Harry. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, how could she ever have had a crush on him? How could she ever even have liked him? She didn't want to think about it so she dragged herself out of bed and over to her wardrobe.  
  
The wardrobe was small and battered. It had been a hand-me-down from one of her brothers (though she wasn't sure which) and had a mirror connected to it. Ginny pulled out an overly large shirt and pair of jean Capri's. She quickly undressed and redressed into the clothes she had just got out. Sighing to herself and loosing the battle to hunger, she headed out of the sanctuary of her room and down to breakfast.  
  
When she entered only Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still eating breakfast. Hermione and Ron seemed to be having another row and were glaring at each other fiercely. Ginny sat down quietly and took a clean plate from the stack on the counter. She piled pancakes onto her plate and drizzled some homemade syrup on top of them. She stuck her fork into her still steaming breakfast and started to eat.  
  
She felt eyes on her the whole time she ate. She inwardly groaned as the irritation came forth once more. Did he _have_ to stare at her like that? Ginny knew it was neither Ron, nor Hermione; they were too busy glowering at each other. Raising her eyes slowly, they locked on an intense green.  
  
"Is there something you wanted, Harry?" Ginny asked keeping her voice monotone. He shook his head sluggishly and turned back to his own breakfast a bit reluctantly. She sighed wearily and began to eat her breakfast again.  
  
Ginny heard a huffy sound come from next to her and noticed Hermione looking down intently at her plate. She looked closer and noticed that Hermione was indeed trying to hold back tears. Ginny glanced across the table at her brother and glared at him menacingly.  
  
"What in heaven's name has Ron done this time?" Ginny muttered so low that she was sure nobody heard her, but Harry looked up at her yet again. She shook this off and grabbed onto Hermione's forearm, announcing that she and Hermione were going for a walk.  
  
When the two of them were at a safe distance away from the magically held up home that no one would overhear them, Ginny sat down. Hermione began to sniffle and was attempting desperately to hide it. Finally, she just let it out and sat next to Ginny letting her tears fall.  
  
"What has my stupid prat of a brother done this time, Hermione?" the younger girl asked as gently as she could. Hermione had been one of the few people to seek out Ginny as a friend and she was very grateful for the friends. Ginny was so thankful to the few people that she would do just about anything for them. So here she was, comforting her best friend because of something her thick brother did.  
  
"Come on Hermione; don't cry because of that git," Ginny whispered. Hermione wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and looked up at Ginny at last.  
  
"He-he said that I'm a stuck-up, know-it-all, snob and that I-I should date Malfoy because we're a match made in heaven. Oh Ginny, how could he?" Ginny looked at her friend. How _could_ Ron say that? Okay, she knew Ron wasn't the brightest of sorts, but Malfoy dating any thing less than a pure-blood? And where did he get off saying that to Hermione? He knew that Malfoy had always made it a point to pick on Hermione about her background. So what was he thinking?  
  
Hermione had told Ginny a while back that it really hurt to hear those things, even from Draco. It must _really_ hurt to hear it from a best friend. Her sniffling, older friend was looking out over the large pond that all the Weasley children loved to swim in. Ginny thought about it a while and decided she was definitely going to get revenge for Hermione.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Hermione. Let's go swimming and forget the idiotic boys." Hermione looked like she was considering this for a moment, and then gave a watery smile.  
  
"Sure, but what are we going to do about our swimming suits? They're inside and I don't want to go anywhere near _him_." Ginny smiled mischievously and got to her feet quickly.  
  
"Ginny, what are y-" Hermione never got to finish her question because she was pushed into the cool pond water. She came up sputtering and looked at Ginny who was about to jump in herself.  
  
Laughing, they both splashed water at each other. When they were both thoroughly soaked, they dragged themselves back onto the bank. The two of them started shivering from the chilly air, but were in no hurry to go back inside.  
  
"So, Ginny, I saw Harry staring at you all through breakfast." Ginny stopped laughing at once and looked with hatred at the ground. "Oh, come on Ginny. You can't hate him forever, can you?  
  
Ginny didn't answer, but asked her own question, "What about you and Ron? I know you like him more than as a friend." She raised her eyes to stare at Hermione. The girl's face had turned a nice rosy color and she was wringing her hands.  
  
"Don't change the subject," Hermione hissed at the petite redhead. Ginny's eyes flickered for an instant before she forced herself to calm down. Hermione was her friend and she was only looking out for her well being. "Why do you hate Harry so much, Ginny?" Hermione asked tiredly.  
  
"I-" Ginny started, but a loud crack of thunder rumbled the ground beneath them. They both jumped up startled. "We need to head inside!" Ginny exclaimed, her eyes wide as lightning flashed jaggedly through the air making everything light up. The sky let out buckets of water fall as the two ran as fast as they could back to the Burrow.  
  
When they both got there and had slammed the door behind them, they were laughing with relief. The storm had come on fast and was only getting stronger. Ron and Harry were both in the kitchen and looked as if they had been in the middle of an important conversation when the girls had suddenly burst inside.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Ron asked them as they began to stride out of the room. Hermione simply ignored him and continued walking, making sure to stomp up the stairs.  
  
"No where, Ron. Not that you would care about us anyway," Ginny said stiffly as she too left to head up the stairs.  
  
When they reached Ginny's room, Ginny walked over to sit on the window seat and Hermione flapped down onto the floor. Ginny stared quietly outside at the downpour; the lightning would slash across the sky every once in a while lighting up the woods. She and Hermione sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Hermione asked what was on her mind.  
  
"Why does it seem at times, your room is colder than the rest of the Burrow?" Ginny's brow furrowed in concentration, trying to come up with a good explanation.  
  
Not really knowing how to answer, she said, "I like it when it's cold." Hermione blinked, holding her tongue as a few minutes passed.  
  
"What's so interesting outside?" Ginny looked back over her shoulder to gaze at her questioner.  
  
"I love it when it rains." The other girl raised an eyebrow. "I mean, when it rains, it's like tears falling down from the heavens and cleansing the Earth from the havoc we, humans, reek. It's like the angels are crying for us and mourn for the bad things that happen." Hermione got up and sat down beside the younger girl.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I never really thought about that before. That's very deep of you, Ginny." Ginny nodded her head and then turned back to the falling raindrops.  
  
"Say Hermione? What do you say we go and take revenge on the two prats downstairs?" The bookworm looked over at her friend and smiled.  
  
"Okay," she replied, grinning rather roguishly.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. The Prank

Windows to the Soul  


By Ettare  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own no other reference to anything else.  
Date: 6/13/04

* * *

Thank you voxenking and Oame for reviewing! It keeps me motivated!

* * *

-  
Chapter 2   
I never have been able to figure out how Hermione fell for an insufferable prat like my brother. He's just so thick and unbearable. Though I'll never figure out how I fell for Harry all those years ago either. I must have been insane. That's the only explanation I can think of. He just sounded so nice and appealing when Ron talked about him the summer before my first year.   
Ah yes, my first year. The dreaded subject among my family, and they didn't even experience it! I really don't see what the big deal is with them anyway.   
  
I mean, they weren't the one ordering a giant snake to go and kill people. They didn't feel Voldemort creeping in the back of their conscious, whispering words of vice, feel the adrenaline rush of knowing what you were doing was erroneous, and you could get caught. They weren't there, lying on the cold, damp stone floor with their life slowly being stripped away. So I really don't get it. They have no idea. I guess that's what they fear. My family doesn't _want_ to know what happened. They're afraid. I want to laugh at them hysterically. How stupid could they get?   
  
Thus, here Hermione and I are. We're sneaking down the stairs to get back at Ron. Even though that's what I told Hermione, I think it's really a little bit of revenge on my part. Why revenge, you ask? I have my reasons, let me assure you.   
  
Oh no, the stair just creaked under my last step. They probably didn't hear it though. Hermione and I are both frozen, waiting to see if they did hear us. Good, they didn't. We both continued on our way and saw a note stuck on the wall.   
  
I pulled it off and read it. When done, I handed it to Hermione, smiling wickedly. This was perfect. Mum had gone to get ingredients for supper and wouldn't be back for at least two hours. Oh yes, this was working into my plan perfectly. Now, what was that spell again? Oh right, I remember now. Perfect.  
-

* * *

-  
Hermione finished reading and handed Ginny the letter. She too now had a smile on her face. The plan was set. Ginny figured that after living with Fred and George for so long, they must have rubbed off on her. And now that Ron, Harry, Hermione, and she were the only ones there, it would make the plan so much easier.   
  
Hermione stepped into the kitchen where the boys were still chatting. Ginny readied herself and waited for the sign.   
  
"Hi boys," Ginny heard from the kitchen. She held her breath and closed her eyes. She could feel the cool wall behind her. She listened and noticed the storm had stopped.   
  
"Pity," she muttered to herself. It was then that she heard Hermione slam the door behind her. The boys were currently outside with her. She ran out and spotted them near the edge of the forest.   
  
Drawing things that she normally pushed away inside of her out, she let the power take control. She felt like she was leaving her body and a bitter cold seeped into her. An odd wind picked up and she heard two boys scream in the background.   
  
She was back in her body and running sloppily back towards the house with Hermione, the boys hot on their trail. She forced the door shut and locked it quickly. Hermione was already on her way to lock the front door.   
  
The other girl came back on the two of them slid down onto the floor and laughed. The boys were still pounding angrily on the windows.   
  
"G-go up t-to my r-room and g-get your c-camera," the redhead managed to stutter between laughs. Hermione nodded her head and went, laughing up the stairs to the youngest Weasley's room.   
  
Ginny pulled herself up slowing and managed to walk over to the window the two boys were pounding on. Ginny sat their confiscated wands down on the table and peered out at them. She hadn't felt this happy in a very long time.  
-

* * *

-  
Harry was furious! How could the girls _do_ that? He noticed Ron was just as angry and was now shouting through the glass for them to undo the spell. He watched as Hermione left the room and Ginny stood up. Ginny Weasley, now she was something he didn't want to think about.   
  
She had been plaguing his thoughts for quite some time now and it only seemed to get worse. Just the other morning he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her! Sure he still thought about Sirius and how stupid he had been to get him killed. No, no he couldn't think about that now. Not when he was naked down to his underwear in the Weasley's back lawn!   
  
That's what the two of them had done. Then they magically dyed Ron's and his underwear pink and stripped them down to their underwear. Pink, of all the colors, they had to choose pink. Ron was still frantically hammering on the window and Harry had to admit that pink just didn't go well with Ron's flaming red hair. Though, both of their bodies had turned red with embarrassment and they looked like they had lain out in the sun for far too long.   
  
Harry watched Ginny look out at them through the glass. She was smiling a highly amused smile and Harry felt the need to bang his head on something hard. She was looking at him and he was in his knickers! He didn't think he had ever felt more embarrassed in his life.   
  
It was then that Harry saw Hermione come back into the room. Her arms were behind her back and she was still laughing. How could she do that? She was supposed to be his best friend!  
  
He watched her lean towards Ginny and whisper something into the other girl's ear. The girl that often occupied his thoughts laughed and nodded her head. Oh no, what are they planning?  
-

* * *

-   
That was the last thought Harry got before Hermione pulled her arms out from behind her. Several flashes went off and Harry and Ron were left blinded. Ginny and Hermione had agreed that the pictures were torture enough and they would let the boys back in as soon as the camera was safely hidden.   
  
Hermione left once again and put the camera in a secure hiding space. She came back a few minutes later and got ready with Ginny to open the door.   
  
"Come on, Ginny. We can't leave them out there all day." Ginny nodded, but still looked uneasy about letting the humiliated boys back inside.   
  
"You do know that they'll probably kill us?" she offered to Hermione. Hermione bobbed her head up and down but stayed firm that they should let them back indoors.   
  
"Okay, but I still think we should leave them out there." Hermione smiled but went to open the door anyway.   
  
The two males came back into the kitchen. Ron glared at Hermione and Ginny, his cheeks a deep crimson. Ginny noticed that Harry looked more embarrassed than angry. He was looking at his feet and shuffling uncomfortably.   
  
She surprisingly didn't feel any anger. It might just be that she had made a total fool of him and got pictures of it moments ago, though.   
  
"Um," Harry muttered uncertainly, "Ron, before you start yelling, do you think we could get dressed?"   
  
"Oh!" Ginny said surprised. She had forgotten that they were still undressed. She pulled the power within her forth again and used it to put the boys' clothes back on. It seemed a lot easier this time and she wasn't sure that was a good thing.   
  
They were all staring at her with wide eyes. Hermione was the first to say anything.   
  
"I didn't think about it before when we were planning, but we're not allowed to use magic out of school. Why haven't you gotten a letter from the ministry?" Ginny felt herself step backwards unsteadily. She looked at each of them slowly. They looked very shocked, but she didn't wait for the other questions to come. Ginny darted out of the room, her vibrant red hair flying out behind her.  
-

* * *

-  
Why did Hermione have to be so clever? Why did she have to notice that Ginny had used magic outside school? Why ruin it when Ginny had finally felt almost..._normal_. And why did Harry, Harry Potter, look at her that way?

* * *

Please Review!  



	4. The Understatement

Windows to the Soul  


By Ettare  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own no other reference to anything else.  
Date: 7/12/04

* * *

Review Replies  
JamieBell: Thank you! Yes, it is a rather interesting story. I can't really recall when I thought of the plot, but I hope to reveal it to you in the next three chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Oame: Yes, I liked the prank too. As for Hermione falling for Ron? I did always wonder how that happened. Lol!  
  
CRAZYGURL421: Sorry, I just didn't think that it should e revealed in this chapter. It will, I assure you, be very soon. I hope that you are patient enough for me to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!  
  
obsessed87: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I finally updated. Hope you aren't too mad it took so long!  
  
Alaskenchick: I updated finally! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Cricket: Yeah, loved the prank. I know, I really view the world in a different light, don't I? Hope to satisfy you with this chapter as well!

* * *

Chapter Dedication: Jamie Bell

* * *

Chapter 3 The Understatement  
  
I raced as fast as I could to my room and slammed the door behind me as hard as my physical strength would allow. The house shook a bit and drywall dust fell down from the ceiling. I hated them. I was just about to forget...forget what had happened, what was happening.  
  
I could feel my hatred burning through my veins while I fell onto my bed. I wanted to hurt them; I needed to hurt them. No, no I couldn't. I had to get control on my emotions. It just had never been so hard.  
  
Slowly, I managed to stop myself from doing anything irrational. I was taking deep breathes and shuddering from the power, the power that flowed deep inside of my soul. I rubbed my cool finger tips over my temples to calm my rage. It helped slightly.  
  
The feelings just ran so deep. I hadn't felt like that for a while, and even then it was never so bad. I sighed and bounded off of my bed. I paced the floor and tried to clear my mind. That was my second mistake today.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared in horror as Ginny raced out of the room. They stood in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Ron took a seat wearily. He ran his hand through his hair and motioned for the other two to take a seat.  
  
Hermione sat down and looked at Ron questionably. "I...I didn't mean to upset her," she said, looking back to the doorway Ginny had run through.  
  
"I know you didn't 'Mione...Ginny's just like that sometimes." It was Harry's turn to look questionably at Ron. He strode over and plopped down in the chair across from his best friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. He had never seen Ginny act like that. What was going on?  
  
"She's been acting like that all summer." The three of them shared different glances. "Ginny just...well...one minute she's fine and the next she on a rampage. We never know what'll set her off." Hermione's brow furrowed and her eyes took on an inquisitive look.  
  
"Ron, I believe your sister did wandless magic." She drummed her fingers on the table while she talked. "Maybe that's why she didn't get a letter. She most definitely did magic, but I didn't see her use a wand. Perhaps the Ministry of Magic can't track things that don't include a wand. That would mean Ginny's really powerful. I read in a book, only truly strong wizards and witches can do wandless magic."  
  
Ron spoke up, "I felt really weird while...you know...you were playing the prank. It was like something odd was right behind me, leering over my shoulder, but I couldn't turn around to see it."  
  
"Yeah," Harry piped in. "I felt a chilly wind. What was with that?" Hermione shook her head doubtfully.  
  
"I don't know. The book didn't say anything about weird presences or sudden chilly winds. It just mentioned that only certain witches and wizards can do it; and only the ones that are extremely gifted and powerful."  
  
They all sat there in silence for a moment. "I think we should go and check on her. She's probably cooled down by now and I'm worried." Ron and Harry nodded their heads in consent.  
  
The three of them stood and pushed their chairs in. They continued out the doorway and up the stairs until they reached Ginny's door.  
  
"Well, I suppose I should...open the door, since I'm her brother," Ron's face was unusually grave and he shuddered before moving to stand directly in front of the door. He knocked twice and gulped.  
  
--  
  
Ginny had been pacing in her room, calming herself down and clearing her head when she felt a pang. It was sharp and made her stop abruptly in her tracks. Her lip shivered slightly as she felt the sense of foreboding slithering into her thoughts.  
  
"No, not now," she murmured, taking deep breaths to try and get rid of the feeling. Two knocks resounded in her room. Her body wheeled around and adrenaline started pumping in her veins. Her breath was coming in quick gasps as she felt the hatred return. Was there no escape from it? These emotions, would they always haunt her? Would they?  
  
Ginny glared at the door and walked over to it. "Ginny?" a voice called from just the other side.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" her voice came out harsh and her lip muscles were taunt.  
  
"I-I," Ron faltered at the tone of her voice. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed maliciously. So they were checking up on her? Why now? Why not in first year when she was dieing? Why not in second year when everyone looked at her as though she was some kind of freak? Why not in third year when everyone still avoided her like the plague and she was left with no friends?  
  
Well, she'd show them. She would... No, she had to stop this. Luna was her friend. Luna was there for her. Yes, Luna would not be at the end of Ginny's wrath. Those who were loyal were saved. She opened the door to face them.  
  
--  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were not ready when the door jerked open and a petite redhead stood there eyeing them suspiciously. Harry felt his insides churn when he saw her there. He missed her presence when she was not with him. It made him feel the need to go search for her. Now she was standing there, livid, staring at all three of them.  
  
"What do you want?" she gritted out. Hermione stepped forward and looked at her concerned.  
  
"We just wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't mean to offend you." Ginny sucked in her breath and let it out slowly staring directly ahead at the off-white wall.  
  
"I'm okay, no need to worry about me," her answer was snipped. She thought it would be better if she answered them quickly so she could go back to the solitude of her room.  
  
"But we do worry about you." It was Harry this time who spoke. Quite without warning, Ginny's eyes flared and swiveled swiftly towards him. Her gaze was met by the unperturbed bottle green of Harry's eyes.  
  
"Well, don't," she said sharply as she turned around, stalked back into her room, and smashed the door back into its frame.  
  
"That really didn't go over well," Ron mumbled as the trio walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hmm," was the only sound Hermione made before delving deep into her thoughts.  
  
"I...um...noticed that you're not mad at me anymore. I think that prank was punishment enough, right?" Hermione's head snapped in his direction then she walked quickly away with a huff.  
  
"Hey—no! Wait!" Ron exclaimed, running after her. Harry stared at them running down the stairs and stopped. He could hear Hermione yelling downstairs and Ron retaliating.  
  
He looked intently for one of them to come back up, but it seemed that they would be going at it for a while. Harry turned back around and head back in the direction in which he came from.  
  
He walked right up to Ginny's door and gave it a piercing knock. He could hear shuffling from inside and resisted the urge to press his ear to the wooden plank. After around three minutes of waiting, the door opened slowly, cautiously and two large brown eyes peered at him from the shadowy room.  
  
"Go away," he heard her voice drift out to him. She tried to shut the door, but he stuck his in the way.  
  
"No," he called into her room. "I won't go away." And with that, he walked right into her room to see her sitting on the window seat. He watched her get up angrily and turn around to face him.  
  
"Well, what is it?" she bit out.  
  
"Look Ginny, I know you're mad and everything at us, but what is the problem? You're making Ron, Hermione, and I worry." This only seemed to make her angrier.  
  
"Well, sor-ry to be an inconvenience to all of you!" she was raging; her breathing was faster than normal. He stepped forward until her was only a foot away from her body.  
  
"You're never an inconvenience to me," he said softly to her, more calmly than she had ever seen him before. She stopped fuming for a second and just stared at him.  
  
What in Merlin's name was he doing? Oh no, he was leaning in! His lips were mere centimeters away from hers. No! This couldn't happen. NO! And then, his lips brushed hers. It was so feather light and warm. She felt good about herself, satisfied. It was safe. When he pulled back, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. What was she going to do? So, she did the only thing she could think of. Ginny Weasley ran out the door and didn't look back.

* * *

I am sad to say that I won't be able to update at all this week. I am going away on vacation to New York City, but would love to hear what you think of my fanfic. So please review and I'll write while I'm away!  



	5. The Dusk

Windows to the Soul  


By Caitlin  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I own no other reference to anything else.  


Date: 7/22/04  


* * *

Chapter 4 The Dusk

Ginny Weasley ran all the way into the dark woods behind the forest. Whatever happiness she had felt during the kiss was gone. Now all she was left to feel was odium. She was disgusted with the fact that she even let him get near her.

She kept running through the misty trees. They held protection and mysteries. They were old and tall, shooting up, far into the grey sky. The mist kept secrets and let no one find the answers. It was just what she needed, condolence in the fact that they couldn't find her.

Where Ginny ended up, she wasn't sure. There was a small murky blue pond and some fallen logs scattered from long past dead trees.

The sun was going down and the dipped rivets of water from a light rain earlier were in tiny puddles splattered among the mud. The clouds were reflected off of the setting daystar and pinks and fiery oranges painted the sky in swirling patterns. That was all Ginny could see with the cool mist springing from the shadows.

She sat down with her back against a tall, looming tree. Its bark was ruff and risen underneath the thin cloth of her damp shirt. She closed her eyes, her eyelids masking the chocolate brown color that resided there. The forest itself gave off a musty smell that she inhaled with a small tip of pleasure.

There, alone in the shady blur of color, she felt two presences of herself. It was confusing knowing that she wasn't what she was, but a mirror image of something else completely. The flame haired girl wasn't sure when she had realized what was happening. It finally sunk deeply into her system when her thoughts turned into silhouetted images of what he once was and is now becoming.

He, being someone she defiled even more than Harry Potter. It took no genius to figure out the object of her horrible thoughts. But what she meant by them only let trickles of the truth through the outer layer of the wall she had carefully constructed around herself.

Recollecting on times of similar substantial in her mind, she recalled that once he had been the thing she was living for. Ginny was appalled that at one time her psyche was so dependent on another being. It was wrong for her to live for such reasons. It was even worse for her to believe everything he had said to her.

At night, late into the settled darkness, deep inside her dreams Ginny could still hear him whispering out to her. Right now, her mind was at the clearest it had been in such a long time. She was separating the two things and distinguishing what was what.

She sighed contentedly and crawled across the soft ground to the inviting pond. She dipped her feet into the blue and let her fingers trail on top creating a disturbance with the crystal clear surface. A smile painted on her lips gave away that her mind was at a long awaited rest.

No nightmares or disturbing thoughts invaded her as the cool water flowed around her gently swishing legs. It was her first peaceful moment and Ginny was going to grasp it and not let go.

Moving her arms upward, the redhead let the water in her cupped hands dribble into her mouth. Looking down at her knees, her eyes spotted the caked mud on her knees. She brushed it away and moved her body over to sit on some dark green moss. She laid her head down at the trunk of a dying tree and dozed off into a comfortable sleep. Fans of dark shapes folded over the lightly dozing figure and melded together as she slept.

--

In the Burrow lay a boy with his thoughts jumbled and his lips still tingling from his recent actions with a certain redheaded witch. Where had the kiss come from? He could still feel the light press of her lips against his. If Harry had to guess, he'd say that Ginny had enjoyed it as well, but then why had she run away from him? Better yet, why did he kiss her?

He remembered thinking about her back during his fifth year. Ginny had been one of the few that he rarely snapped at. And then he went and forgot about her being possessed. Oh how did he do that?

Here was the one girl, the one living being, that he knew of and he forgot about her. She had stood up to him though. That was when he really noticed her.

He got up to write a letter, but stopped. Sirius was dead. A pang of hurt wallowed deep within his chest and heart…Sirius.

Sirius had been haunting Harry in his dreams all summer. In each one Sirius would die in a new way and Harry could only watch. No matter how he tried to reach out and grasp the only father figure he had ever had or known Sirius slipped away.

Voldemort had visited his dreams as well. He was always laughing maniacally at him with a high pitched tone. He would wake up dripping in a cold sweat and not be able to get back to sleep after. He had spent many lonely, cold nights like this. Harry rolled over onto his side, sinking into the old, worn out comforter and let a large breath out at once. He was going to try and take a quick nap and hopefully things would be better for him later.

--

Far away, in an odd circular room with silvery knickknacks littering the wooden tables, an elderly man with a long white beard paced around. The floor boards would become worn at the rate of his worrisome activities.

Horrific things were happening in the wizarding and muggle worlds alike. Voldemort was planning for something. The old man sat down wearily and rubbed his eyes. He was really getting too old for this. Then there was the disturbance in the atmosphere he had sensed earlier.

He bolted out of his reverie as a young woman slammed the door open panting heavily as if she had just run the whole way.

"What it is, Miss Tonks?" Professor Dumbledore asked urgently to the auror standing slumped to one side.

"There's been an attack…on the…Burrow." Albus Dumbledore looked with alarm to the door as he and Tonks walked swiftly out of his office. It seemed as though that he would not get any rest as it was impossible during a war. This would be a long, hard night.

* * *

Author's Note: I would first like to thank all of you that reviewed. I would also like to ask if people would keep reviewing. It means a lot to me. And I'd like to say that I am going away on vacation tommorow and won't be able to post for at least three days. 


	6. The Night

Disclaimer: Copyright of J.K. Rowling. All rights reserved.

A/N: Sorry for such the long wait. That was horrible of me! Thanks for all the support thogh, guys. Please review!

**Chapter 5 The Night**

Waves of curving white mist covered a sleeping figure and hid her well from the oncoming attack. Several explosions came from the distance and shrill screams ripped through the air pulling her from her passive slumber.

Ginny Weasley shot up and listened carefully to the pain filled shrieks. Her eyes widened and she took off running through the woods, ducking and dodging trees as she went. She narrowly missed some low hanging braches, but being distracted she tripped on an upturned root and skidded across the forest floor scraping the skin off of her kneecap.

Cursing under her breath furiously, she watched as crimson blood trickled down in small rivers over her porcelain, white skin. She shuddered, but didn't linger long as another scream filled her ears.

Her breath quickened as she shuddered from the immense pain filling each scream. Ginny continued running as fast as she could to get to her family. No matter the rows and differences they had in the past. When it came down to it, they were her family and she would take care of them.

When she finally reached the area what she saw took her by surprise. There lying on the cold, hard ground was her mother. A bit of blood ran down her temple as Ginny stood horror transfixed. A scream rippled in her chest as she turned away and shook with sobs.

Her mother looked dead. Molly's chest was completely still and her lips were a pale blue. Tears dripped down Ginny's cheeks and she continued running to wear she saw Hermione huddled by the house.

Hermione was shaking in terror as flashes of green bounced off the walls. Death eaters and aurors were battling everywhere the eye could see. The redhead pulled her friend into a hug and shielded Hermione's eyes from the onslaught. The two girls froze in fear as someone chuckled deeply behind them. They whipped around to look up into the sneering face of Lucious Malfoy.

"The Dark Lord has been waiting anxiously for your arrival," he spit down at Ginny, his eyes gleaming maliciously. The smaller girl stood up with her eyes flashing.

"And-and I take it, you want me to go with you," Ginny said standing up slowly and nervously shifting from foot to foot. The tall blond male didn't reply, but moved his wand to point at something behind her. Within seconds, a thump was heard from behind her and the redhead knew that her friend had been stunned.

Somewhere to her right, Ginny heard someone call her name, but the only thing she could see was Lucious Malfoy's wand pointing at her forehead and then a scream tear through her body. Everything went dark.

* * *

Groaning deep in her clogged throat, Ginevra tried to sit up. Her body went rigged and she fell back in pain. She was chained to the floor. 

Peering out into the murky darkness of the room through heavily lidded eyes, she let out a harsh cough. Where the hell was she?

A set of footsteps filtered through the dust and met her ears. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut in order to fool whoever it was that was coming.

The footsteps stopped right next to her and the air was thick with a blanket of silence for a long time. Suddenly, the youngest Weasley felt a sharp pain shoot up her ribs.

"Get up girl. I know you're awake." Malfoy. Why did is always have to be Malfoy? She must have done something in a past life to seriously screw him over because he seemed out to get her, personally. He had been making a point to make her life miserable since her first year. That or he sent the damnable Malfoy Jr., or better known as Ferret Boy between her and her brothers, to make her life hell.

Ginny glared up at him and spit on his shoe. "Wench!" Malfoy shouted enraged as he reeled his foot back to kick her again. Ginny really needed to learn control over her anger. She had heard a few ribs crack that time.

Mumbling, Malfoy reached down and unlocked her chains from the floor. She was still handcuffed, but at least she could sit up.

Lucius however, had other plans. He grabbed the ends of her chains and started to drag her out the door.

"Hey. Hey! I can _walk,_ you know." Lucius ignored her and tugged on the chain abruptly, sending her forward. Struggling to gain her balance and stand up, Ginny was heaved into a large room.

The room was bare save for a fireplace, a large regal looking chair, and a table. The chair was faced at an angle so Ginny couldn't see who was in it, but it didn't matter. She had enough wits about her to know that it was Tom.

"I've been awaiting this day for several months now, Ginevraaa," her name came out as a hiss on his tongue. She glanced back at her captor, a strange look masking his face, as he dragged her forward to sit around seven feet away from Riddle. Ginny then realized that Voldemort wasn't speaking in English. He was hissing out words in parseltongue.

"B-but...!" Ginny said her eyes widening.

"Yessss," Voldemort said smirking from his place in the chair, "you are able to understand ssssnake language." Ginny thrashed around violently, trying to escape. Lucius swiftly kicked her in the back and she hunched over again in pain.

"Weasley, I'm sssure that you're aware that powersss can be transferred through powerful ssspellsss," Voldemort said this in a slow and precise tone. "Take _Potter_ for example."

Ginny winced. She winced from the pain of her beating. She winced from the torment of her perhaps dead family and friends. But most of all, she winced from the name Voldemort had said. _Potter._

Ginny couldn't help but hate him, but just the same, something left of her childish visage loved him with every counteracting thought or feeling in which her hatred bore. It was to be her curse…and, perhaps, her savior.

No more could she hate him for what he had done to her; for leaving her alone when she needed him most. But she remembered that she hadn't been this way last year. She had always felt the twinges of pain, of loneliness, but never to such an extreme. It had manifested. And while she battled it over the years, the hatred of those who never truly looked into the windows of her soul and saw the cracks of despair, it slowly consumed her. It engulfed her in a field of sorrow and betrayal. But what did it mean…?

"Yessss, what does it mean?" Ginny's eyes snapped up to Tom Riddles. "Think about it, Weasley, when did things truly start to take over?"

Ginny's eyes widened. It had all started...!

"…when I received a body," Riddle finished for her.

"What do you mean?" she gasped.

"I mean, young one, that you posses my thoughts and feelings of the past. When Potter destroyed my diary, my teenage form didn't just disintegrate. It needed a new home, you."

"I-I'm turning into you?" her voice cracked from the strain as a fresh wave of tears started pooling in the bottom of her deep brown eyes. She had always had her speculations, but it couldn't be. It just couldn't be! And there he was, her ultimate torturer, sitting there smirking down at her with malicious intent.

A profound banging resounded into the abyss of the room. Malfoy dropped her chains and walked swiftly out of the room only to return a few moments later.

"Potter, Dumbledore, and a gang of aurors have arrived, Master," Malfoy spoke while bowing low towards the ground.

Voldemort's red eyes glinted evilly, "let them in."


End file.
